Ohisashiburi! Long Time, No See: Noodle's Return
by mukashimukashi
Summary: As the title suggests, this story revolves around the kitty-mask-clad youth: her adjusting to Plastic Beach and reconnecting with her band mates, especially 2D. But evil forces are also at work at the beach... will her band mates be able to help her?
1. A Big Reunion

It wasn't the morning light that woke the thin-framed Japanese girl afloat on helicopter wreckage in the middle of the ocean. Her feline, porcelain mask was impenetrable to sunlight as well as the staring she so desperately sought to avoid. Under the mask, she hid one swollen, bruised eye, both of which were filled with even more pain than the corporeal wound she bore. But even though she was bruised by the past 5 years, she was not broken. She just wanted to see her family again.

The slumbering youth was rocked to sleep by the waves in a cradle of debris. She didn't notice, also due to her limited perception by the mask, the massive shadow that engulfed her that morning. What woke her up was a familiar voice.

"Baby girl, is that you? Is that you Noodle?" The voice was so huge it sent tiny ripples through the water's surface, but it was kind and gentle, almost tearful. Noodle, previously curled up, bolted upright, almost loosing her balance on the wobbly wreckage as she followed the familiar voice. She let out a muffled cry behind her mask: "Russel?" She had gotten up so fast she forgot that her mask was askew, and hurriedly adjusted it so she could see out of it.

"RUSSEL?"

Towering over her was, indeed, the drum master of Gorillaz, but in a form that dwarfed even his previous size. His head and torso above the water's surface were about the size of a cruise ship. Noodle yelped in surprise, lost her balance again, and toppled into the briny sea. "NOODLE!" Russel plunged his hand into the ocean and gently collected the guitarist in his hand. "It's not a good idea to stay long in that water…or eat anything in it," said Russel seriously. "W-why?" stammered Noodle, still shaken up by the encounter. "It's polluted." There was a pause as Noodle observed his large frame. "I see."

She looked up at Russel's massive face and smiled. She had seen enough in the past 5 years to not be scared for too long of this friendly giant. She wrapped her thin arms around one of Russel's fingers. "Russel! I've missed you so much, and whenever I thought I couldn't go on anymore, I just thought of you and 2D and…well. I'd rather not think of…Murdoc at the moment, he didn't even-" Noodle paused. She realized Russel hadn't said anything yet, and she looked up again at his face. His eyes were filled with tears and worry. Staring.

Noodle gasped and looked down at the ocean. Her cat mask lay afloat on the dirty water. She covered her face immediately with her hands. "Baby…" Russel's voice cracked, "Baby what happened?" Noodle removed her shaking hands from her face, revealing her damaged eye as dark and purple as her hair. The white of her eye was no longer white, but scarlet red from broken blood vessels. Her shoulders began to shake, and Russel brought her up to his face, cradling her in his palm and let Noodle just cry. "It's ok angel…let it out…everything's OK now. Russel's here." Noodle's tears fell from the sky like rhinestones.

"You alright up there on my noggin?" "Hai."

After Noodle was spent from crying, it was decided that Noodle and Russel would travel together to Plastic Beach. Noodle salvaged her mask and other belongings, or what remained of them, ,perched herself on Russel's massive head, and they began to make their way to their destination. Russel had previously insisted that Noodle seek refuge elsewhere. Plastic Beach, he explained to her, was not exactly a great place for physical and emotional recovery. The green-skinned bassist that failed to help her in her turmoil was running the place, with kidnapped musical artists turning up against their will. The first of these artists was Gorillaz's own 2D. "IMMOT GONNA WRECKORD ANOVVA ALB…" shouted 2D through a mouthful of chloroform-soaked cloth before he fell unconscious to Murdoc's feet. He was promptly transported to the deep sea landfill of Plastic Beach via suitcase. "He didn't even have the luxury of sitting in the passenger's seat of that crappy plane," sighed Russel.

"Russel-san…how do you know all this?" Noodle asked, steadying herself atop the giant's head. "Message in a bottle," said Russel, "Got it from D. He said he got the idea when he was listening to this song by The Police. He says Murdoc's locked him up and tipped off a whale to watch him so he can't escape." Not even stopping to ponder how a whale could be tipped off, Noodle became frantic. "A WHALE? 2D's terrified of whales…ever since he saw Pinocchio! The real thing must be making him mental…" She flushed red with anger. "When I get there--" "It's my job to put Murdoc in his place," Russel cut her off and stopped moving, "Aint yours. You shouldn't be anywhere near that plastic island." "I'm going. The band, my family, it's kept me going all through El Manana…through…," she lifted a finger to her eye, "I think I deserve to see what's preserved my will to live for these 5 years." There a long pause, and slowly Russel began to wade again toward the pink spec in the distance.


	2. Identity Theft

"YOWTCH!"

The booming cry made Noodle jerk awake from her peaceful slumber on Russel's massive head and instinctively leap into a karate stance. "NANI NANI NANI NANI NANI?" she warbled. "Oh sorry I woke you up baby girl, I think something stung me," said Russel, looking down at the water.

"Jellyfish, maybe?" said Noodle with a sigh as she plopped back down on her cranial refuge. "Superfast." said Russel, surprisingly quietly. "Russel, what do you…" then something in the water caught Noodle's eye, and she peered down at the ocean.

She gasped she saw a beautiful burst of purple, pink, and blue just beneath the water's surface. The mass of color gracefully floated up and down in the water like the huge rainbow parachutes children play with in elementary school. It was a massive bloom of Superfast Jellyfish.

"We gotta move," said Russel, wading faster in the water, "One's too small for me to really feel the sting, but there must be thousands of em." The giant winced as a large group of jellyfish stung his hand, smiling goofily up at the him.

Meanwhile on Plastic Beach…

"Yerrr, I'm pretty sure that's Russel in the water," said Murdoc through a puff of a cigarette. The green-skinned snaggletoothed bassist was dining on the upper deck of the plastic island, donning a captain's hat, a bathrobe, and Cuban-heeled boots. "Won't you take a little breakfast, mate? I don't want the crowd thinking that I have an anorexic 12-year old girl singing for my band. Go on."

"I won't take nuffink from you," came a cold cockney accent from behind a beach chair. "Nyawww, the little lass is having her first PMS," cooed Murdoc and let out a smug guffaw. "Murdoc you sod! You…you…" 2D turned around, scratching his head of blue hair with one of his black eyes half shut, "Erm, did you say Russel was in the water?" "Yer, he's huge. As big as a whale. A whale. Big as a whale. Whale. WHALEWHALEWHALE-" "SHADDUP MURDOC I DON'T BELIEVE IN WHALE PEOPLE!" yelled 2D as he swung his arm outward toward the ocean in a grandiose gesture, only to punch himself out cold. "He would have fainted anyway," smirked Murdoc as he trotted to the lift down to the pink, oily shore.

Russel emerged from the deep water like a sunken ship being lifted out of the ocean. "We're here, Noodle girl. You happy?"

"OOOOOOIIIIIIII RUSS!" Murdoc called to Russel as he walked over to the shore and under the shadow of the giant. Russel glared down at him with huge, milky white eyes and cracked his knuckles. "I found Noodle," he said curtly, pointing to the top of his head. "Err... what's my cyborg doing on your head, Russ?" "This aint your freakshow Noodle robot, this is the young lady you could have helped while you were on your ego trip. Show him your bruise, baby girl." said Russel. "She looks fine to me," shrugged Murdoc. "You little f-" All of a sudden the girl hopped hundreds of feet from Russel's head, landing knee-deep in the sand in a rigid stance. "I told you she was fine!" chirped Murdoc.

"NOODLE!" Russel lumbered over to her but stopped short when her head quickly jerked around, revealing 2 soulless black eyes and a smirking mouth dripping with synthetic spittle. "CYBORG NOODLE IDENTITY STOLEN. ONLY CAN BE ONE NOODLE ON PLASTIC BEACH. CYBORG PUSH IDENTITY VIOLATIOR IN WATER TO BE ELIMINATED WITH JELLYFISH. CYBORG DISRACT FAT MAN SO HE DOES NOT HELP."

Russel fell to his knees with a rumble and Murdoc turned a shade of pale green. "That robot's been on my head ever since the jellyfish attack 15 minutes ago…she tricked me…." He pounded the water, sending a torrent of water into the air. "DID YOU PROGRAM HER TO-" Murdoc cut him short, "What-no, no! Not even I'm that crooked. It must've malfunctioned when it detected her human form…look, I'll get the hang glider and I'll scout for her round the island. She'll be here in no time." Murdoc turned around to embark on his wild goose chase but suddenly stopped.

The authentic cat mask-clad Noodle was standing by the shore drenched and covered in jellyfish stings, with a harpoon dangling from her hand. Murdoc's Cuban heels seemed to sink deeper into the wet sand. "Er…Noodle love, is that you? Look, I know I could have done more to help you in your time of neeeeed but er, we can work this out…" In one clean motion, Noodle pushed him aside, raised the harpoon, and fired the weapon at the cyborg. The spear sliced cleanly through the cyborg's neck, and the robotic head fell with a thud to the ground. The smirk was still retained on its face, and its black eyes seemed even more soulless than before.

"I came in last," murmured Noodle out of breath, "but just in time for breakfast." She collapsed.


	3. Plastic Refuge

Russel lunged and scooped up the fallen guitarist in his hand, reminiscent to his first encounter with her at sea. "Noodle!" howled Murdoc, pulling at his black mop-top in anguish. "After five years, now you care about her?" growled Russel as he checked her vitals. He paused. "She gonna be OK. Superfast Jellyfish don't have a lotta poison in em, people eat em an' all, so I think the stings'll clear up soon. She pro'lly exhausted from fighting off the jellyfish and the cyborg," said Russel, turning around to face Murdoc, "Muds, you got any-" Murdoc was kneeling beside his recently decapitated cyborg, pointlessly trying to attach its head to the rest of its body. "It's gonna take bloody years to fix this…" moaned Murdoc. "Don't worry about fixin' it" said Russel menacingly as he stomped on the remains of the cyborg. Unrecognizable fragments of the android lay partially buried in Russel's cavernous footprint. "Now, I can't fit inside," said Russel jerking a thumb towards the whitewashed building, "So you take Noodle, get 2D to help ya, find somewhere for her ta rest, or I'll crush ya. You dig?" Murdoc scowled and dropped the cyborg's head, still frozen in a twisted smile. "And while, you're at it, put some real clothes on, cracka ass."

2D opened his eyes. The sunlight was harsh on the rooftop, and he felt a migraine coming on. Another dull ache on his left eye reminded him of his accidental assault on himself. "Did I wreally haff to go and nawk maself out?" he muttered aloud. He touched his eye gingerly and slowly brought his lanky frame to a stand. "Ey yo D, long time no see. Look, I need yo help." 2D whirled around and saw Russel's massive upper body leaning over the edge of the rooftop. "W-WAAAAAAAAH! WHALE PEOPLE!!!" screamed 2D as he bolted to the lift. "D, wait!" called Russel, but the elevator door had already shut.

"My room my room my room…" said 2D frantically as he pushed the button labeled "2D's Room" over and over again. After what seemed like an eternity, the rickety elevator made a whirring sound and began to descend. To distract himself, he began to read the incomprehensible graffiti that covered the walls, even though he saw it almost daily on his way to the recording studio. "ABDN' is a G…vinz…going down…" The elevator finally came to a shuddering halt, and 2D shot out the doors and into his bedroom. He would have crawled right into his bed, but was occupied by someone else.

"Cat people," whispered 2D as he tip-toed closer over to the mysterious subject. Noodle lay sprawled out on 2D's bed in the deepest slumber she'd had in years. Murdoc hadn't removed her mask, and she was still in the sandy capris and black tanktop she had traveled in. Red, whip-like marks from the jellyfish twisted around her arms . Waterlogged boots lay by the side of the bed. "It's a woman…" murmured 2D, still oblivious to the identity of his bed-napper. He crept closer to Noodle, leaned over her, and lifted up the mask.

Meanwhile in the Study…

"Can someone get me out of this sodding book case?!" yelled Murdoc, "I er... got 'The Dullard's Guide to Jellyfish Stings.' Is this what I get for being a decent human being for once?! HELP!!!"


	4. Zen Bond

The mask slipped from 2D's hands, falling with a clatter to the floor.

"Noodle…" he breathed.

Feathery layers of purplish black hair fell gently around her face, framing her features. Her face, once round like a child's, was now sculpted into a feminine shape. Her curves had filled out as well has her lips, painted a rosy pink.

2D considered pinching himself, but decided against it. If what was happening was really a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up anyway. He'd dreamt countless times of his long lost friend and the day they would be reunited. He'd never imagined, however, the beautiful young woman the teen would grow into. He felt a pang of sadness as he thought of all the lost years he could have spent with her, talked with her, witnessed her stunning metamorphosis.

Then he remembered her emerald green eyes that hadn't changed since they first met. He felt like if he could only gaze into them, he'd get a glimpse of the past he so desperately wanted to be included in. "Is it wreally you, love?" whispered 2D as he gently swept her bangs from her eyes. Pain shot through his heart as he caught sight of her damaged eye. It wasn't so much the appearance that bothered him, but that it was proof Noodle had suffered immensely. If he had only known where she was…His thoughts drifted and it wasn't long before he was transfixed in her beauty again."I smell butterscotch…" Noodle suddenly murmured in her sleep.

2D's heart jumped in his throat and realized how close to her face he was. Before he could pull away, Noodle's emerald eyes opened.

Neither of them moved nor spoke. 2D's black orbs were fixed on Noodle's green ones. The moment was surreal, and silence enveloped them both. It seemed like anything could happen at that moment. The whale could pop out of the window and do a jig and neither of them would be that surprised. After almost a minute, Noodle lifted a trembling hand his cheek, slowly, carefully, as if any sudden movements would wake her up from a dream. 2D finally opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a lump formed in his throat and tears sprung to his eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to cry in front of his dearest friend that he hadn't seen in half a decade. He swallowed hard and said the first thing that popped into his mind. "G-g'mornin dawling!" he said with his gappy smile, his voice cracking slightly. It was late afternoon. A smile slowly crept on Noodle's face. "Mornin," Noodle half sobbed, half laughed as she flung herself into 2D's arms.

She buried her head in his chest and let muffled, tearful cries of joy escape her throat. "2D!.....2D!.....Ohisashiburi 2D….!" "Osashimi..sushisashimiburi yourself," said 2D, fumbling the Japanese word. Noodle giggled and lifted her flushed, tear streaked face from his chest. "Long time no see," she smiled. 2D's stomache flipped and gazed in awe at the girl.

He gently brushed her bangs to the side of her forehead and smiled. "However the 'ell you got her, welcome back Noodle! I missed ya so much ev'wry day, I f'ought I was gonna-" Suddenly Noodle's hand flew to her face, realizing that her wound was exposed. A look of terror flashed across her face and she dropped her head. "Noodle-" "Where is my mask?" asked Noodle quietly. She felt around for it with her hands until she felt something cold and smooth on the floor. She didn't lift her head again until the mask was fastened tightly to her head.

Silence. "I am sorry you had to see that," said Noodle, shame and insecurity mingling in her voice. "See wot?" "You don't have to pretend it's not there…" sighed Noodle. She paused. "The huge repulsive bruise on the right side of my face." "OH yerr, that!" exclaimed 2D as if he had won a question on jeopardy. Noodle hung her head. "Love, I wouldn't be repuw'lsed by you even if you…" 2D shuddered, "even if you had a whale next to ya or sumfink." He could almost see the look of exasperation behind Noodle's mask. "Erm…w'right…" 2D began, sensing she was unsatisfied, "Don't eva think yer anything less than beautiful." "This is not true," said Noodle, her voice muffled by the mask. "Noodle!" said 2D, raising his voice, "Don't eva say that! You're the most beautiful fing I've eva seen!" He then realized what he had just said and turned an impressive shade of red.

Noodle peeked from behind her mask and eyed 2D curiously for a minute. "You always have had such a big heart…to look past all of my faults and see…just me." "Wot faults?" 2D grinned goofily. Noodle's head dropped again. 2D began to frantically wonder what he had said wrong, but then he saw her reach slowly for the strap that held the mask to her head. The mask fell to her lap, and she looked up bashfully. "Just around you, 2D…" said Noodle.

"Awright, dawling!"

Noodle's serious expression turned into a playful one as she very gently laid a finger on 2D's own black eye that he got from knocking himself out.

"We match."


	5. Phobia

thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it really means a lot :D

(authors note: the japanese word "tsukareta" means "I'm exhausted" and "yada" means "Nooo!") Enjoy :D

* * *

Noodle fell back on 2D's bed as a sudden wave of exhaustion came over her. "Noodle! You awright?" asked 2D worriedly. "Tsukareta…I'm tired, that is all. It has been a long trip," said Noodle with a weak smile, showing him the whip-like jellyfish stings on her arms.

2D winced and began to message his forehead in anxiety. "Awright," said 2D standing up, "First fings first. First, we got'a take care ov these wounds you got, then we get you sumfin' clean to wear…no first maybe you should get sumfink to eat then-" Suddenly 2D's face turned pale and his black eyes seemed to sink into his face.

"2D? 2D, what is the matter?" asked Noodle, sitting up. 2D slowly raised a trembling finger to the wall behind Noodle.

Noodle's head whirled around and found herself literally eye-to-eye with an enormous eyeball, peering through the underwater window. Noodle shrieked and scampered backwards of the bed, falling to the floor on her bottom.

"It's him…" 2D croaked, "The whale…" The massive animal's deep, haunting cry shook the walls of the room. "Gwaaaaaaaaah!" 2D yelled in terror. After her initial shock, Noodle leapt to her feet, shut the curtains, and sat back down.

"Oh, he's gone," grinned 2D serenely, suddenly as calm as ever. "That sod Murdoc paid that whale off to wotch me so I don't escape or nuffin." "Yes, Russel said you told him that in your message in a bottle," said Noodle. "Message in a booooot'le…" sang 2D absentmindedly. "Wait, did you say you talked wiv Russel?" Then 2D remembered the giant that towered over him on the patio.

"That was Russel wasn't it…" he said slowly, "But how did he get so massive? Murdoc told me he was a whale person but-" "Russel consumed some polluted material on the way here," said Noodle, cutting 2D's whale-people fantasy short, "But he's still the same Russel inside. We should go tell him that we're both alright." Noodle began to pull herself to a stand, but her thin legs gave out.

2D kneeled down on the floor to talk to Noodle on her level. "Russel can wait love, we need to get you all fixed up first," said 2D soothingly, "I'll carry ya upstairs, I don't wontcha gettin all wobbly again." Noodle blushed and nodded her head, and 2D hoisted her on his back.

"Wheeew, you're a lot heavier than in the Rockit video, eh?" said 2D, adjusting Noodle's weight on his back. Noodle giggled. "Well usually people don't give young adults piggyback rides." "Don't be a smartarse Noods, or I might drop ya!" "You would never do such a thing!," Noodle teased.

2D began carrying Noodle to the elevator. "I'm walking to the lift fing," sang 2D to the tune of Rockit, "Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla………NOODLECOLLAPSE!" He dropped his arms as if he were about to drop Noodle, but quickly hoisted her up again. "Yada!" squealed Noodle, and they both started to crack up. The two almost collapsed for real from their laughter.

Meanwhile behind the bookshelf…

Murdoc heard the "ding" of the elevator door opening, and immediately started to yell for help again. "Is someone there? Noodle? Faceache?" No reply. "Cat got your tongue, Noodle? Maybe you should take that mask off…har har…" said Murdoc, laughing at his own joke. He could have sworn he heard a giggle, but maybe the past 45 minutes behind the bookshelf and the morning's rum were playing tricks on his mind.

Murdoc gave one last cry of "HELP!" and slumped back down against the side of the bookshelf. "Trapped by my own sodding building…" he muttered under his breath, "It's like being back in the Feel Good Inc. tower, except without all the debauchery…mmmmm…."

Just before Murdoc's mind begain to wander to women and booze, he heard a door shut. "HELLO?" Again, no answer. He swore and shook his head of heavy black hair violently. He felt like he was going mad, even more tham usual. It seemed like the whole world was after him for unpaid debt in some form or another, and his anxiety was building.

To distract himself, he began to rummage through a pile of books that had fallen behind the shelf. "Treasure Island.......Moby Dick.........har har......G-Album?" He didn't even bother trying to remove the thick coat of dust on the cover before he opened the book.

The first page contained a Polaroid picture of him standing outside of Kong Studios, looking smug like a king next to his castle. "Who is this sexy fellow here?" Murdoc guffawed, "Mmm…good times at Kong…good times." He coughed. "But insurance money can't pay itself, eh? NEXT." He turned the page, and though he would never admit it, his small heart sank when he saw the picture.

It was Noodle at age ten, fresh from the FedEx crate and donning her initial samurai-style haircut. She was standing next to her new room with a toothy smile and holding her Les Paul guitar.

"Terrible haircut you got there, little love," said Murdoc softly as he turned to the next page.

Meanwhile in the engine room……

"D'you think we should've let Murdoc out?" asked 2D jokingly. Noodle smiled. "I think he deserved a little time-out."


	6. Rationality

Noodle was still being carried on 2D's back as they entered the dingy boiler room. Serpentine wires stretched across the floor and coiled up the ceiling like vines. Various machines of unknown function rattled and whirred, and a loud, rhythmic clanking sound came from behind one of them.

Noodle craned her neck to see the source of the annoying noise. A sweaty, grubby looking man was hammering at random bits of broken, cracked machinery, and was exhibiting a crack of his own. "Yer…that's the engineer. Don't botha talkin to em, he'll just ask for tea or sumfink," explained 2D. "…Interesting…," said Noodle, averting her eyes from the monstrous buttcrack.

"W'right! So my dad told me one time, if you get a jellyfish sting-" "What?" yelled Noodle, "I can't hear you over that banging!" 2D tried to raise his feeble voice. "Jellyfish stings! I heard if you…..…D'YOU MIND?" 2D shot a menacing look over to the Engineer, who stopped hammering smiled at him dumbly.

2D started again. "Anyways, when I was a kid my dad told me to put vinegar on jellyfish stings. Makes it hurt less or sumfink." "Vinegar?" asked Noodle incredulously, "Are you sure?" 2D cocked his head. "Er…yeah. I'm pretty sure it was vingar. Or olive oil. Sumfin' you put on a salad…" "Croutons, maybe?" giggled Noodle. 2D pretended to drop her again.

Noodle squealed with laughter, clinging more tightly to his back. 2D felt the tips of his ears turn red. "Er…Let's go get sumfin' for those stings, yeah?" he said, trying not to think about her curves.

2D carried Noodle down a short flight of stairs leading to the lower part of the room. "So where in a boiler room would we find vinegar?" asked Noodle. "Erm, in there," said 2D, pointing to a door, "Broom closet. It's got like ev'ryfing in it. I'd be surprised if there's no vinegar in there." He swung open the door.

2D was right. The dark cupboard was loaded with bottles of all sizes, artillery belts, shotgun shells, teacups, dinner plates, but mostly guns. He carefully sat Noodle down on a small stool. "Ahhh, that's loads better. Felt like I had a monkey on my back!" said 2D, stretching. "You did! I am a Gorilla, aren't I?" grinned Noodle. Suddenly Noodle's face fell. "Am I still a part of Gorillaz, 2D?" asked Noodle quietly, staring at the writhing tubes that used to power her android counterpart. "'Course you are, love," said 2D gently, pulling up a stool of his own, "A robot could never replace ya." "But it did…" whispered Noodle, trying not to cry.

The sight tore at 2D's heart. He wiped away Noodle's reluctant tears from her warm cheeks, staring deeply into her shimmering eyes. "It never did. Not for me. All that fing did was remind me how much I wanted the real you back again. It was like…starin' at a skeleton." Noodle's eyes widened and a red hue crept across her cheeks. 2D grabbed a bottle of vinegar and began to gingerly apply it to the stings on Noodle's arms. "It was nuffin like you, Noodle. It was evil, it shot guns out of its mouth. I wotched it chuck up an octopus one time too, it was down'wright creepy. It was all like…" He held his hands up to his mouth and wiggled his fingers like tentacles.

Noodle laughed through her tears and embraced 2D. "Thank you…" she whispered. "Any time, love," 2D whispered back. The darkness of the room somehow made them feel like they needed to keep their voices down. Noodle pulled away and rested her forehead on his. Her nose caught the scent of gel from his hair and butterscotch from his body. "I'm really glad I'm home," said Noodle softly, starting to feel slightly intoxicated by the fragrance.

2D felt her warm breath on his lips and shivered. The bottle of vinegar slipped from his hands and fell to the floor. He lifted his head and looked into Noodle's eyes, his heart beating wildly. He couldn't. Noodle had just gotten home, was recovering from her injuries, and was regaining trust. He couldn't just go and kiss her. Something about Noodle made him, for once, think rationally.

2D stared at her, eyes wide, mouth agape. "I fink……I dropped………the vinegar," he said slowly.


	7. Clangs and Pangs

2D continued to stare at Noodle until the pungent smell of vinegar reached his nose, reminding him of the task at hand. He akwardly bent down to pick the dripping bottle up off the floor.

He fidgeted in his seat. Noodle's hair was in her eyes again, and he couldn't read her expression. It made him uneasy. Had he done something wrong?

2D put the bottle of vinegar back on the shelf with a surprisingly loud clunk that made Noodle jump. The silence between them was almost as suffocating as the smell of the vinegar. 2D thought frantically how to break the tension.

Suddenly, he grabbed a soda can off of the shelf. "Fancy a Mountain Dew?" chirped 2D, holding up the can as if he were selling an exclusive new product. Noodle finally looked up. "Why is there a can of Mountain Dew in the broom closet?" 2D shrugged. Just when the uncomfortable silence threatened to creep over them again, Noodle's stomach roared with hunger. "I much rather would like something to eat..." said Noodle, blushing.

"Blimey, Noodle!" exclaimed 2D,"If you were hungry then why didn'tcha say sumfink? You're not in Japan anymore, love!" Noodle laughed. When she was a little girl and first arrived at Kong, she still retained the Japanese mannerism of politely denying food after the first offering and not mentioning her hunger. After the boys finally found out that she was just trying to respect her guests and was starving in the process, they taught her to be more forward.

After a quick rummage through the many items of the broom closet, 2D found, to Noodle's delight, a cup of ramen noodles. They then walked out of the broom closet together, greeted by the familiar clanking sound of the Engine Room.

"I fink there's a hot water maker for tea in ere' we can use to heat yer noodles up, Noodle," said 2D, toothily smiling at his own genius. "Yaaay!" squealed Noodle. She threw her arms in the air, accidently bumping her elbow on a lever in the process. "Itai!" Noodle stared curiously at the glowing bulb on top of the lever. "C'mon, tea machine's this way," said 2D, pulling her along.

3 minutes later, the ravenous 19-year-old was slurping up her noodle soup as if it were a live giving elixir. "Er…when's the last time you've eaten, Noods?" asked 2D with widened eyes. "Om, a few days ago on the boat," she said through a mouthful of Noodles, "Som planes sunk it don."

"Wot?" yelped 2D. "Some helicopter even popped my life boat!" said Noodle as she took a final swig of her soup, "I took care of him though." Suddenly the Engineer stopped his aimless hammering. "I owned a helly-coptah once when I was a boy," he said proudly, "Couldn't figya owt all dat machinery though. Now I make a livin just beatin the 'ell owt of it. And oi, while you lot are ova there, can you get me some tea?"

2D ignored him. "Is that…how you got the bruise?" 2D asked Noodle, sensing that she was in the mood for opening up. Noodle looked down self-consciously. "Er, you dun hafta tell me if you don't feel ready…" said 2D. Noodle lifted her head, but still not looking 2D in the eye. "I got this a long time ago," she said softly, touching the damaged side of her face. She let out a shuddering sigh. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," said 2D.


	8. The Monster's Abyss

Just as Noodle looked 2D in the eye bravely and opened her mouth to speak, the Engineer resumed making his awful clanging sound. "D'you wanna go somewhere less quiet?" asked 2D, "I know jus the place." Noodle nodded.

2D stood up. "Y'know I could carry ya there if your legs are still feelin' wobbly. You awright to walk?"

"No," Noodle lied. "Well go on, then!" grinned 2D as he offered her his back. Noodle climbed on and the two started to head for the door.

Noodle suddenly tugged on his shirt. "Wait, are we going outside?" she asked worriedly. "Yer, I've got a secret spot out there Where Murdoc can't find me sometimes. Lovely little place." said 2D.

"Just a minute," said Noodle. She hopped off his back and briskly walked over to the area where her cat mask lay on the floor. "I f'ought you said you couldn't walk," remarked 2D cluelessly. Noodle put on her mask before he could see her blush.

After a short walk around the pink, oil slicked island, 2D led Noodle to his shoreline refuge. 2D awkwardly removed his shirt and leaned against a palm tree. "I sneak off here sometimes after Murdoc makes me record fings. I like to look at the sea"

Noodle set her ragged clothes aside so she could lounge around in her bikini underneath. She lay out a simple beach towel and poised herself upon it. The cat mask still remained on her face, which 2D could have sworn he saw somewhere. "Does the sea soothe you?" asked Noodle.

2D nodded. "Yer. Makes me forget for a while that I'm cooped up in this place. Reminds me that there's still something more out there. You forget that a lot in this place."

"You forget freedom," said Noodle softly. She watched a seaplane flying in the distance, reminding her of an island of her own.

2D looked at Noodle, knowing what she was thinking. "Wot happened...on that day?" he asked carefully.

Noodle kept her gaze towards the sea. "I wanted to get away for a while. After the Apollo show, I started feeling like I did before we all did Demon Days. The fame, the constant rush, Murdoc...it all got to much. I talked to Russel and he helped me plan a little getaway to The Maldives. We loaded up the windmill island, and I was off."

"As soon as I was in the sky, I knew this was the right decision to make. For the first time in so long, I felt free. I lay in the grass and flowers, watching the butterflies flitter by that had come to ride along on my beautiful island."

"As I began to watch the sun set, I saw two black specs in the distance." "Helicopters..." murmured 2D. Noodle nodded. "They hovered over the island. At first I thought Murdoc hired them to bring me back to Kong Studios...but then they started to shoot." 2D shivered.

"I ran inside the windmill. I felt so helpless. All I could do was watch the island die. I saw the burning sail of the windmill still slowly turning in vain, as if it had the will to live. It was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I stayed on the island for as long as possible before I had to jump. The fire was engulfing the windmill, and I was getting burned badly on my face. As the windmill started to plummet, I grabbed the parachute and jumped."

"I wept as I floated through the air." She paused. "I've never told anybody what happened after this. Please keep what I'm about to say a secret, 2D." 2D nodded violently, nearly giving himself whiplash.

"Through my tears I saw this black cloud in the sky. It expanded rapidly, and I knew this was not a natural occurence. " She clenched her fists in her lap. "The black smoke began to swirl, and it condensed into...a cloak," her voice shook. "Out of the top of the cloak I saw a gas mask, like the helicopter pilots were wearing, except it had a long, spindly nose. The entitiy darted past me, slashing my parachute with its claw-like hands." 2D's eyes were now as wide as saucers and his hands grasped his face in terror.

"I began to plummet like my island. Before I hit the ground, he appeared again below me. He came out of the ground like smoke and opened up his black cloak with his arms. Then I... fell in."

"You wot?" yelped 2D. "It was like an abyss. I could feel my self falling through the dark for hours. I was wondering if that was what it was like to be dead. But then the side of my face hit a cold, hard surface." She smacked her hands together to describe the force of the impact.

"I had never felt so much pain. The side of my face instantly swelled, and I should have died. But I didn't. It was as if I were already dead."

"I couldn't keep track of how long I stayed in that place. I couldn't see anything. The only thing that reminded me that I existed was when the creature captured someone else, and I saw the light from the outside world. Then it hit me. The passwords. I remembered the codes Mr. Kyuzo gave me that I kept in my front pocket at all times. From that light, I read the password."

"The next thing I remembered, I was washed up on a shore in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't remember the password or anything. I felt for the papers in my pocket, but to my distress, they were gone. An old mariner recognized me and helped me. He took me in for a while while I grew adjusted to life out of the darkness. I had been in there, I realized, for about four years."

"I stayed for almost a year at the Mariner's house recovering before he let me borrow his boat to go to Plastic Beach. But my wound from my fall into the abyss never healed. It was as if I had gotten it yesterday. My burns from the El Manaña incident healed, but never the swollen bruise and my reddened eye."

"Do you know those Greek myths about how a hero eats fruit in the underworld and has to stay there forever? I don't know what that place was, but I think it's a similar concept with my wounds I got there. I don't think they're ever going away."

She finally broke her gaze out at the sea to look at 2D. To his surprise, tears were pouring from his eyes. "I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry..I woulda given anything to help you, love..." His face suddenly contorted into rage. "I'm gonna find that fing and beat the living-"

"2D," Noodle whispered as she got up and walked towards him. When she embraced him she noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"There was nothing you could have done. Wherever I was, I was not anywhere in this dimension. We were together in our thoughts, and that's all we could do." she said, stroking his blue hair. "You f'ought bout me?" "That's how I kept sane," said Noodle. 2D grinned. "Ditto."

Noodle pulled away from their embrace suddenly. "Becuase I wasn't going away forever without telling you that I love you."


	9. Gaps

2D fell back as if a coconut from the palm tree he was leaning on hit him on the head. Even he could tell, by the finality and firm intention in Noodle's voice, that she was expressing more than platonic love.

Noodle's gaze was toward the sea again, and 2D could see a reddened cheek behind her mask.

"You're serious, aren't you love...?" said 2D gently. Noodle nodded, still rigidly staring out at the sea, taken over by a sudden shyness.

2D rattled his brain. More than anything he wanted to tell her how precious she was to him, how he needed her, how he missed her so much for 5 years and how his feelings for her evolved when he saw her striking adult form, how he yearned to kiss her in the broom cupboard.

But with Noodle? His guitarist, his friend he had known for almost a decade? He bit his lip in desperate thought, feeling the ocean air flow through the gap were his 2 front teeth once were. Then it came to him.

"Noodle," he said suddenly, making her jump. "Look at me."

Noodle felt like burying herself in the sand like a crab. She had just confessed her love to someone 13 years older than herself, and a bandmate at that. In so many different ways, she felt childish.

"Look at me, Noodle"

She squeezed her eyes shut and mentally scolded herself. If she decided to proclaim something that would change their relationship forever, she would have to be brave, commit to her decision, and face the consequences. She finally turned her head to look over at 2D.

He walked over to her and knelt down to her level. "D'you see this fing?" said 2D, pointing at the space between his teeth, "It's a gap. You and me, we've got a gap as well. Age gap."

Noodle's heart sunk and tears stung her eyes. "I'm sorry, I never should have..." Her voice trailed off into a choked whisper.

"I aint done yet," said 2D. "This gap I've got, it's empty even though it's got room for 2 teef. What's the good in that, yeah?"

Noodle's eyes widened behind her mask, realizing what he was getting at.

"You and me Noods, we're like 2 teef, and the only reason we're not together is cos of a stupid gap. We're bof adults, so I'm not ashamed to say it. You're precious to me Noodle. I love you. An' if you want to be wif this ol' codger, I don't fink I have the strength to stop you."

Noodle took of her mask, letting it fall into her lap, and stared at him in elated shock. Tears of happiness were streaming down her flushed face. "You're serious, aren't you, love...?" she smiled, mirroring 2D's previous statement.

2D parted her bangs like a curtain, revealing her emerald green eyes shining with tears. "Don't eva leave me again," he murmured. Their lips met, and the gap between them was finally filled.


	10. To The Surface

2D and Noodle embraced each other with such intensity, it was as if they were being reunited all over again. Both of them could never share their feeling for each other until now, fearing the deterioration of the band and their friendship. But now their romantic sides were meeting for the very first time.

"Hi there…" Noodle murmured through a kiss. 2D smiled and held her head to his chest. "Yer always gonna be my girl. No one's eva gonna take you away from me again," said 2D. "Koibito…" said Noodle softly, feeling his gentle heartbeats against her cheek.

Suddenly 2D's expression turned from dreamy to serious. "Should we tell the band?" he asked, looking her in the eye. "Are you crazy?" exclaimed Noodle. 2D shrugged.

Noodle sighed. "What do you think Murdoc would do? He'd lock us both up in that underwater prison cell!" 2D snorted with giddy laughter. "Be serious!" said Noodle, blushing, "OK, scratch that. We wouldn't even be together because…he would feed us to the whale! Separately! And we'd die!"

At the mention of the word 'whale' 2D's face became drained of color. "M-maybe we shouldn't tell the band then…"

"TELL DA BAND WHAT?" came a booming voice from behind them.

2D and Noodle whirled around. The massive frame of Russel had just surfaced from the ocean, and fat droplets of water fell from him like a torrential downpour.

2D's face grew as white as Russel's ghostly eyes. "How long 'ave you been there, blud?" he shouted up at him. "Jus' found you two. I've been lookin for some nonradioactive food. I asked these two fisherman on a boat if they 'ad anything on board, but they saw me and abandoned ship," said Russel sadly.

"Er…they're prolly intimidated by yer superstar status," said 2D awkwardly. Noodle walked to the shore and patted his large hand. "You'll get back to normal once you've been eating normal food for a while," she said soothingly. "And if I recall, your hand looks slightly smaller than it did than when we were at sea!"

"You think…I'm gonna get back to normal?" asked Russel with hope in his eyes. "I'm sure of it," said Noodle. "Thanks baby girl…" smiled Russel. "Ey yo D! Get over here and show me some love, man! An' don't run away like last time!"

2D scratched his back nervously and joined Noodle at the shore. He held up his first for a fist bump, which Russel touched lightly with his pinkie finger. The ice was broken and the two burst out laughing.

"Thanks for lookin' out for Noodle, man," said Russel through peals of laughter. 2D's stomach sank in sudden guilt. What would he say if he knew he kissed Noodle? "Er…no problem," said 2D, staring at the waves lopping at the shore.

"Well it's startin to get dark, I start gettin back to the building," said Russel. "Can I ride on your noggin again?" asked Noodle estatically, "2D you have to try this!" "Hang on!" said Russel as he scooped the two up. Noodle laughed with delight as 2D clung on to her, screaming in terror.

A short wade through the water later, Russel dropped 2D and Noodle off in front of the building. "I want to in go with yall, but, for obvious reasons, I can't," said Russel. "Well we can just stay out here with you," chirped Noodle, "I don't like that building anyway. It smells like rotten fish and overblown ego."

Russel chuckled. "Well I think it'd be safer out here anyways without Murdoc around." "Well he's got emself locked in behind the bookshelf," said 2D, pointing to the building, "So I fink….we'll….." He suddenly went quiet

Noodle took his shoulder. "2D?" Her eyes followed the direction were 2D was pointing.

Through a window they could see the freshly escaped Murdoc pointing back at them.


	11. Sweepstakes

Noodle's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "H...how did he get out?" she uttered, her voice muffled by her shaking hand.

In the window, a smirking Murdoc made a cranking motion with his left hand and slowly raised his middle finger with his right. He then continued to make a series of lewd gestures in the window.

"Wot's that mean?" 2D whispered to Noodle, pointing to an especially obscene motion Murdoc was making.

Russel covered Noodle's eyes with his pinkie. "You two need to get outa here. Whatever's goin on here, I'm gonna deal with him. Noodle dosen't need to be exposed to this."

2D nodded and took Noodle's hand. "There's this carny place wif games n stuff on the pier. Cyborg took me one time. Wanna go Noods?"

"Let's just get out of here. He looks like trying to tell us that he's going to pelvic thrust us to death. I could not think of a worse way to go," said Noodle.

"Get," said Russel, shooing them away like tiny insects, "Murdoc an' I got some talkin to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2D and Noodle walked hand in hand on shore, following the sounds of drums and brass. The sun had finally slipped under the horizon, and darkness engulfed the island. The beam of light from the lighthouse illuminated the colorful jellyfish in the dark water below.

"I like this place better when it's dark out," said 2D, "You can almost forget this place is made of rubbish." Noodle had been quiet since they left Russel. "It's my fault," she said suddenly.

"Wot'r ya talkin about, love?" asked 2D. Noodle sighed heavily. "There was this lever I accidentally bumped into in the engine room. I think it opened the bookshelf and Murdoc got out."

"Well he's in Russel's big massive hands now, and I can't think ov a better person to set that old tosser straight," said 2D reassuringly. Noodle stood on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, which turned a bright pink. "Nevermind him, what's this place called that we're headed to?" chirped Noodle.

"Sweepstakes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Pay day, you're a winner  
Keep cool form a line  
Scared money broke money  
Bow money more money _

Hip hop music echoed through the pier, lit up with game stands and prize booths. Noodle laughed in delight. "It's like a summer festival in Japan!" She ran ahead of him playfully, her eyes lit up with amusement and the lights of the pier.

2D grinned and ran to join her. It was a relief to see her carefree spirit again that had been dampened with sorrow and suffering for so long.

"They've got shooting games!," she exclaimed, rushing over to a stand adorned with colorful stuffed animals. "You've had a lot'ta practice wif that already, eh? I saw wot you did to Cyborg's head," remarked 2D.

"No vendor?" asked Noodle as she cocked the gun. The target board was a small model of Plastic Beach. "I'll just pretend each target is a pirate," she said cooly. 2D laughed. "Those targets look more like..."

Suddenly a chilling realization hit 2D like a brick on the head. He finally realized where he'd seen Noodle's mask before. Each target was the cat mask with a tuft of Noodle's hair between the triangular ears. "...my mask..." murmured Noodle.

_So sunny, cloud breaker _

A thick black smoke began to pour from the barrel of the gun, swirling like the folds of a cloak. "No..." Noodle croaked, dropping the gun. 2D grabbed her arm. "RUN!"

The terrified couple broke into a sprint down the pier.

_They say that they're winners  
Ok well let's see  
You play there you play  
The rules of the trade _

As the gun hit the floor it went off, propelling the smoke towards them as fast as a bullet.

_Aim high man why not?_

2D and Noodle hit the deck as when they heard the shot. The smoky specter flew above their heads, condensing into something horrible as it went.

The two lifted their heads to face what was ahead of them. The abysmal gas-masked monster from Noodle's tortured past stood unmoving at the end of the pier. Residual smoke smelling of rotting death still lingered in the air. The Boogeyman had found its long lost prey.

_Sun Moon Starry y'alls  
Each and every all of y'alls  
There's math and there's dealers and players and me._


	12. Rigor Mortis

"No…not again, please not again," Noodle's voice shook. Death incarnate still stood unmoving at the end of the pier, the last of the black smoke stretching and condensing to form the fibers of its cloak.

2D and Noodle lay just as still on the wooden boards of the pier, all but their shaking hands paralyzed with fear.

"That's your monster, isn't it," whispered 2D, cupping Noodle's shaking hands with his own. Noodle looked at him, her mouth agape in terror, and let out a barely audible squeak.

2D had never seen Noodle in such a helpless, terrified state. She was the girl wonder, seemingly indestructible, afraid of nothing. But whatever she went through during those four years had scarred her in ways even worse than the scars on her body.

2D suddenly clutched Noodle's hands more tightly. Her fear fueled a raging, protective fire within him that brought him to a sudden stand. "2D, no!" gasped Noodle, yanking on his leg. "I promise you," said 2D, "I'm neva gonna let him take you again."

2D's narrowed black eyes met the scarlet eye windows of the Boogeyman's gas mask. "You'll have to get f'rough me first!" said 2D dramatically, like one of the heroes in his horror films.

The demonic figure, now fully solid, didn't budge at the end of the pier. "You've got a nose even wonkier than Murdoc's!" 2D yelled across the pier, tying to elicit a response from the monster.

"No, please no!" Noodle wailed. "MOVE!" boomed 2D at the Boogeyman, crazed with rage from Noodle's pain.

Suddenly, crackling static and a metallic, croaking voice emitted from Boogeyman's elongated mouthpiece: "Death is still."

Without warning, Noodle made a mad dash for the gun that lay on the pier. The dark specter's words had spurred Noodle into instinctual action of self-preservation. She swiped the gun, cocked it, and pointed it at the Boogeyman in one smooth motion.

The monster let out a creaking chuckle. "Well this is reminiscent of your first meeting with my little cyborg friend, isn't it? Impressive shot by the way. I think you would even score higher at my shooting game than that machine did," it said, gesturing over at the stall with a swish of its cloaked arm.

"You knew that th-thing?" asked Noodle, trying to keep her teeth from chattering, "And..._you're_ the vendor?"

The Boogeyman let out another blood chilling laugh.

2D hung his azure head. "I'm so sorry Noods, I should've realized who your monster was when you were tellin me how he looked," he choked, "I'm gonna get you out ov this, I promise."

The Boogeyman cocked its masked head and lifted its spindly hands to its chest. "I had been looking for Noodle ever since her escape, but you led her right to me," it said mockingly, "So thanks for the delivery. A FedEx crate would have been a little bit more convinient, though."

Noodle promptly fired the gun, shattering the glass lens of the Boogeyman's right eye. It let out a furious shriek that sounded like two metal scraps being scraped together, and fled in its smoke form into the night sky.

2D rushed over to Noodle. He quickly embraced her, then grabbed her shoulders. "We need to get outa here awright? At least that fing's gone now."

2D was only correct about his first statement. The Boogeyman's smoky ectoplasm shot through the night sky and expanded at the rate of an explosion. Pirate jets burst through the demonic cloud, emitting a droning sound Noodle knew all too well. "Scratch that last," said 2D weakly.

"Looks like I'm going to play a shooting game after all," murmured Noodle. She feared the Boogeyman, but pirate jets were merely target practice for her trained hands.

Just as Noodle cocked the gun, a jet dipped down at an unexpected speed towards her. A black gloved hand then reached from the cockpit and grabbed her by the arm. Before she could even struggle, her screams were muffled by a cloth soaked with chloroform. Her body went limp, and she was pulled into the jet.

"NOODLE!"

2D ran as fast as his lanky legs would allow, but the whole fleet of jets was already over the water. 2D could only watch in horror as the wings of the jets folded inward and contorted into small submarines in midair.

The newly aquatic crafts plummeted from the sky and into the ocean. The submarines sunk down to the depths of the sea, taking Noodle and 2D's heart with them.

_Crashing down through space_

_Sinking through water..._


	13. Incentive

The last visible pirate submarine slipped below the surface of the water, and 2D sunk to his knees. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a shuddering sob.

His knuckles were white from grabbing the last plank at the end of the pier, as if it was the only thing holding him to the Earth while his own world crashed around him.

2D heard someone screaming, and it wasn't until he looked into the water's reflection he realized it was himself wailing mournfully.

Suddenly, 2D's reflection rippled, and he was splashed in the face with the dirty water. "Who's tha'?" 2D blubbered, wiping the salty mixture of tears and sea water from his eyes.

"WATER you doin outside yer room at 4 in th' mornin?" came a ridiculous, high pitched Scottish accent from below the pier.

2D looked down to discover that his reflection had been replaced with the massive talking head of a sperm whale.

"Ur you slow r' somethin'? Aincha gonna laugh at my joke?" the whale whined.

2D groaned half in exasperation at the bad pun (which he still didn't fully understand) and half at the whale's presence. He was too emotionally drained to have a panicked reaction to the whale or its apparent speaking abilities, but its presence still made him nervous.

"… Why're you talking like such a muppet? And why-how're you talking in the first place?" 2D muttered down to him, not looking him in the eye.

"Away wi' ye!" spat the whale. "We Sperm Whales are certainly not stupid, as we have the largest brain of all th' mammals. Certainly larger than yers," he added.

2D sighed. "Have you seen a bunch of submarines down there by any chance?" he asked the whale.

"Even though we be a proud race, we whales value hyooooomor among all things. Besides cutlets of giant squid, o' course. Murdoc'll give me a double batch t' feed on when I bring ye back," the whale rambled, ignoring 2D's question.

Suddenly the chains and gears began working in 2D's cobwebbed head. "Say…wotcher name, whale?"

"M'names Arthur, but my mates call me Artie. But ye most certainly ur not my friend. Yer my prisoner. So ye can call me Arthur," chuckled the whale.

If 2D had pupils, he would roll his eyes. "Say, Arthur…" 2D continued, "Can you dive at all?"

Arthur nodded his giant head proudly. "Up to thrrreee kilometers deep," it trilled, "Deeper than any ither mammal, I might add."

2D gulped. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Lemme make a deal with you Arthur," 2D began, "You let me ride on your back while you dive down to wherever those submarine fings are going, yeah? And in return I will give you not double, but _triple_ helpings of giant squid!"

"Triple helpings o' squid," said Arthur immediately, "Is right in my barra."

2D scratched his head. "…Does that mean you'll do it?"

Arthur shot a stream of water out of his blowhole, emitting a noise that sounded suspiciously like bagpipes. "Ablow the ocean we go!" exclaimed the whale happily, offering 2D his back.

"I can't thank you enough, Arthur," said 2D as he climbed onto the animal's slippery back. His anti-whale instincts screamed at him, but the Japanese guitarist he had in mind was far more precious to him than his safety. "Call me Artie," said the whale, dipping below the water's surface. 2D smiled despite himself.

Meanwhile in an underwater bunker...

Noodle inhaled sharply as she felt the duct tape covering her mouth and eyes being ripped off, waking her from her chemically induced slumber. Her hands, feet and neck were bound by thick rope to a wooden chair.

Unable to move her head without the rope digging into her neck, Noodle frantically eyed the room around her. Briny water dripped from the dome-shaped ceiling, forming small puddles on the cold metal floor. Shadowy figures lurked about the dark room.

To her right, one of the pirate jet pilots sneered at her as she struggled to break the ropes that bound her. "Oh, you're not going anywhere, love," he said with a disgusting smile, "Once the boss gets here, it'll be all over for you. At least we have some time together before that happens, yeah?"

"Stay back," Noodle's voice shook, "I'll kill you if you touch me."

The rugged pirate put his face so close to Noodle's, she could smell his foul breath. "I wouldn't doubt you would kill me," he whispered, "You've finished some of my mates in my crew. And yer, I took it personally."

He suddenly lifted his leg and kicked Noodle on the damaged side of her face, making her shriek in pain. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Noodle wailed, convulsing in her seat from attempting to break free. The pirate laughed and struck her across the face with his hand until her shoulders crumpled and her body began to sob uncontrollably.

Seconds later, the metallic smell of blood in Noodle's nose was joined by the unmistakable smell of rotting flesh. "Music to my ears," came the creaking voice from above as smoke crept through the rectangular creases in the ceiling. The incarnate Death was near, and Noodle prayed that help was nearer.


	14. Dealing with Death

All Noodle could do was groan weakly in response to the foul smelling smoke gathering at her feet. The pirate had beaten her badly, and the only thing keeping her head up was the rope that bound her neck to the chair.

The smoke that had been pooling on the floor suddenly burst upwards like a mushroom cloud, and seconds later, a cloaked figure towered over the shaking girl.

"I don't think I've formally greeted you yet, and after all these years," the Boogeyman tutted, "Long time no see."

Noodle tried to make an angry face, but all she could muster was a pained wince. "What…do you want…from me?" she sputtered through the blood running down her face.

The Boogeyman let out a choked laugh and put an icy cold hand on her shoulder, making Noodle flinch at the contact. He leaned over and put his masked face and long nose close to hers. "It's not about what I want from you...,"he whispered, "but what I wanted from your bandmate"

"Murdoc…" Noodle groaned.

"He cheated me," said the Boogeyman, withdrawing his face from Noodle's and beginning to pace about the room.

"How did he…" Noodle trailed off.

"He and I, we had a deal," the shrouded monster began, "I do all his dirty work while he goes off and does whatever his crooked heart desires, and in return I get something I've wanted for my entire existence."

He lifted up the sleeve of his cloak to reveal, to Noodle's astonishment, a tattoo of the red Gorillaz logo on his arm. "My greatest desire has always been to join Gorillaz."

Noodle stared at the Boogeyman bemusedly for a moment, then burst into a fit of silent laughter. She looked slightly insane, her teeth stained red with blood and her shoulders shaking soundlessly.

The demonic, self-confessed Gorillaz fan either didn't notice or ignored her. "After Murdoc Niccals denied me entry into the band," continued the Boogeyman, "I sought vengeance. But he was far too elusive with all of his hideouts and other...shady dealings. So I rounded up this great lot of swashbuckling buccaneers to find and assassinate him. As their leader, I dubbed the group of pirates The Black Clouds, and trained them in both aerial and aquatic warfare. With Murdoc murdered, Gorillaz would be finished. But again, your deal-breaking bandmate seemed to be untouchable. So I decided to move on to…smaller prey,"

The shrouded specter suddenly stopped pacing and swung his head around to face Noodle. "The Black Clouds effortlessly shot down your windmill, sending you plummeting towards me. Even though you escaped my abyss the first time, by whatever means you used, you're in my grasp now. Gorillaz in my grasp now!" he exclaimed, clenching his hands into bony fists.

Noodle, still wearing a slightly twisted smile, disregarded the Boogeyman's proud recounting. "Gorillaz fan, are you?" said Noodle with a bloody grin, "Do you want my autograph?

Several pirates around her snickered, stopping when the Boogeyman held up his spindly hand. "Mock Death, will you?" he said threateningly, "But no, I don't think a memento of your tragically brief life would be of any use to me."

The black spectre then leaned in close to the tied up guitarist. "I'm going to kill you, Noodle," he said disturbingly softly, "And when I do, Gorillaz will die with you."

Several things happened at once. With all the energy she could muster, Noodle lunged forward onto her bound feet, bent over with the chair still tied to her back. Using the chair as a weapon, she swung her body towards the Boogeyman, who dissipated in a cloud of smoke and reappeared above her. Before the Boogeyman swept down with claws outstretched, the whole bunker gave a violent lurch as something slammed into the outside walls.

The Boogeyman dissapeared into smoke again as several pirates stumbled, turning their heads toward the source of the impact they felt. An enormous, convex dent bulged out of the inner walls of the bunker. Noodle and the pirates froze as they stared at the colossal indentation in terrified silence.

The silence was broken by the unmistakable cry of a whale.

Before anybody even had the chance to panic, the sperm whale's automobile-sized head burst through to the inside of the bunker in an explosion of steel plating and bolts. Water blasted into the bunker from the areas where the whale's head didn't completely plug the wall.

Noodle shrieked, then shrieked even louder when she noticed a tuft of blue hair sticking out of the whale's mouth. If she didn't still have her arms and a chair tied around her back, she would have attemted to pry open the animal's enormous jaws. The whale would have beaten her to it anyway.

"PATOOIE!"

Artie the whale had (very vocally) spit the blue haired man on to the metal floor, covered in whale slobber and gasping for air.

2D stood up slowly, wobbling slightly as if he had died from being orally transported in the whale's mouth and became a zombie. His eyes lit up as much as a pair of black, fractured eyes could when he caught sight of Noodle.

Noodle gasped in elated shock, as the Black Cloud pirates stood gobsmacked.

"ALL ABOARD, LASS!" Artie suddenly boomed, "The quicker ye get in my mouth, the quicker triple helpin's o' giant squid get in my mouth!

Before Noodle was cut free and disdainfully climbed into the whale's gaping mouth, she shot an exasperated look at 2D. "Giant squid?" she muttered, "You better go through with that. I don't think we can afford to break any more deals."


	15. Purpose

Meanwhile, back on Plastic Beach…

Water lapped at two pairs of feet on the artificial shore: one pair clad in Cuban heeled boots, and the other bare and brown, not to mention 7 times larger than the average man's shoe size. Murdoc and Russel sat side by side, lost in thought and seeming not to notice the rising tide. Only the squabbling of a seagull and pelican could be heard in the thick night air.

Murdoc was the one to break the silence. "Where…did you find her?" he asked in a careful tone, trying not to give away any emotion.

Russel shifted his massive weight beneath the pink sand. "Well I was on ma' way here ta give ya a piece of my mind, but then I found our baby girl, all alone, floating on…debris of some sort."

"There's a lot ov that round here…" Murdoc sighed as he kicked at stray can of Splam with his boot.

Russel was still obviously lost in thought about his lost-and-found adoptive daughter. He broke into a soft smile. "I saw some of that purple hair she's got stickin' out behind tha' mask she wears now. I knew it was Noodle as soon as I saw her."

Suddenly, Murdoc cracked. "I looked for her once, you know!" he cried out almost desperately, "But it wos like she disappeared from the face of the bleeding Earth! So I stopped! I'd rot into the bloody ground before I'd find her!"

Russel looked over at the rambling bassist. His red eye was twitching as he nervously folded and unfolded a yellowed piece of parchment in his hands.

"C'mon man, chill. Ma' priorities are diff'rent now. I was gonna pound ya for what you did to me, to 2D, to Noodle. An' Bobby Womack! You kidnapped Bobby Womack!" exclaimed Russel, his forgiving attitude threatening to change to outrage as he mentioned the legendary crooner. Murdoc's eyes bulged.

Luckily, Russel let it go with a shake of his head. "But ya know, we need to act on what's best for Noodle right now. She wouldn't want us ta fight. Yo nose can't get any more wack lookin' anyway. We straight," chuckled Russel as he gave Murdoc a pat on the back, nearly sending him toppling into the ocean.

Before Murdoc could respond, Russel playfully lunged at the strange piece of paper in Murdoc's hands, swiping it with his thumb and index finger.

"THAT'S IMPORTANT!" screeched Murdoc as he jumped up grabbing handfuls of air as Russel raised the crinkled paper to his face. He squinted his eyes in effort to read the two tiny printed words.

"Sea Links?" he mumbled incredulously, "Dude, what kind of-OW!"

Murdoc had kicked the giant in the toe, sending the small scrap of paper flying out of his hands. "Don't touch my papers," he growled, snatching the paper out of the air, "It might be a part of a veeery important page of a veeery important book. I found this little baby washed up on the shore."

Russel started to say something, but his mouth snapped shut at the sound of jets and gunfire in the distance.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean…

Artie the sperm whale, with 2D and Noodle clinging desperately to his back, finally broke the surface of the water after escaping from the underwater bunker. After emerging from the ocean and wiping the stinging droplets from their eyes, the 2 landlubbers gasped first for air, then out of shock.

Twenty three pirate jets were circling the dark blue sky like oversized vultures waiting for their prey. The trio was spotted instantly, and three jets dove down at a seemingly impossible speed, unleashing a shower of bullets.

"Why did I ever ettle in helpin' you save yer lass?" Artie moaned at 2D in his thick accent, "Dyin' for ye wasn't on my side o' the deal. We won't make it to dawn!"

"DIVE!" screamed 2D and Noodle in unison, and the whale obliged. The world turned black as 2D and Noodle shut their eyes and plunged into the briny water again. They had no sense of what direction or how deep they were going, and their only hope was the navigation skills of a sperm whale.

Noodle was filled with a familiar feeling of dread as she shut her eyes. The blackness reminded her of the place that stole 4 years of her life away from her and replaced them with darkness. The likelihood of being claimed by the Boogeyman again and trapped in his abyss in the next hour overwhelmed her. She could almost feel reality slipping away, losing a sense of identity, losing hope.

Noodle cried out underwater, half in anguish and half to hear her own voice. She felt the bubbles rise from her mouth and tickle her face. The sensation brought her back to reality, but the fear and loneliness inside her was still growing.

Then she felt a warm hand on hers.

She opened her eyes to a crack. The water was dark, but she could see the silhouette of 2D's face next to hers. His hair swayed in the water like soft sea grass, and she could tell by the shape of his head he was looking directly at her.

The dark emptiness in her heart was banished, and was replaced with pure adoration. He was the reason she lived.


	16. To The Sun

2D tapped his hand on Artie's back, letting him know that he could hold his breath no longer. Noodle gave the singer's hand a squeeze to let him know that she had reached her limit as well.

The whale skimmed the surface of the ocean just enough so his passengers could stick their heads out of the water. The jets had spread out in an effort to locate their targets, and an unmistakable smoky figure darted through the sky, trails of black fog marking its evil presence. For lack of anything better to do, 2D and Noodle sucked in as much air as their lungs could hold, and then plunged into the sea once more.

Artie and his crew didn't get too far until they collided with something that felt immense, and strangely squishy. 2D's first thought was another whale, which made him shriek aloud underwater. Sure, he was riding a whale, but he didn't think of Artie as a whale anymore. At least he tried not to.

Noodle's eyes shot open to identify the source of the collision. Through the dark water she could make out a large, cylindrical object that almost looked like an oversized-

"Leg!" shouted Noodle through a mouthful of bubbles. She patted Artie rapidly, signaling that she wanted to go above the ocean again.

As they broke through the surface of the water, Noodle looked up and her hopes were confirmed. The giant frame of Russel was looming over the water, swatting at the pirate jets like a lumbering monster from a horror movie.

What she didn't expect to see was Murdoc perched on his big bald head, equipped with the full arsenal of his late cyborg, humming "Pirate Jet" and blasting away.

"Oiii!" yelled Noodle, trying to get their attention. Russel and Murdoc looked down bewildered, seeing 2D of all people riding a whale, one that was supposed to be imprisoning him at that.

"You traitor!" Murdoc shouted down at Artie, "What part of 'use his own crippling cetaphobia against him' did you not understand? No squid for you!"

Artie gave a snotty little laugh. "This lad here is payin' me triple! So don't bother yatterin' on aboot yer measly offerin's!"

2D, failing to read the mood of the situation, burst into tears of joy. "It's not anovva whale…it's not anovva whale…" he sobbed happily. "Stop yer blubberin'!" said Artie with a guffaw, "Get it? Blubber? "Cause I'm a whale!"

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" shouted Murdoc, shooting at a random pirate jet passing by.

"Murdoc," sniffled 2D out of the blue, "Yer still my best mate."

"SHUT YOUR FACE!"

"Urusai!" yelled Noodle suddenly, shaking her head of purple hair violently. "All of your faces should…be shut." Everyone was looking at her all of a sudden and she felt a bit awkward.

"Look, we're in a warzone. People are trying to kill us. We need to…focus," she said steadily.

Everything was still and quiet for a moment. A pirate jet whizzed by and Murdoc shot at it nonchalantly.

"So what's the plan?" Noodle finished.

"I say we run for it," said Russel, "There's no way we can take out all of those jets."

"Awww…" whined Murdoc like a kid being told to leave a candy store.

"It's not just jets," said Noodle slowly, looking directly at Murdoc. She then pointed up at the rapidly moving black cloud in the sky.

Murdoc turned the strange color of over-diluted pea soup again, and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"It's him," he muttered. Without warning, his gaping mouth turned into a snarl, and he began shooting recklessly at the smoky figure in the sky.

"MURDOC, NO!" screamed Noodle. 2D put his hands on her shoulders protectively. "Woteva happens," he whispered to her, "I'm here wiv you. I'll die before I let him take you away from me." Noodle eased herself against 2D's stomach, needing to soak in every last bit of comfort from him. She tried to focus on the feeling of his warm stomach rising and falling against her back. If the end came, at least she would be with the one she loved.

Noodle suddenly felt a drop on her arm. What looked like a small droplet of oil was trailing down her bicep. Then another. Then another. It was raining oil.

Noodle, 2D, Russel, Murdoc, and Artie tried to wipe off the oil, but the liquid was uninfluenced by their touch. Instead, the oil trickled off by itself and began to accumulate in a single spot in the ocean.

Then out of nowhere, the glob of oil in the ocean burst into flames. Smoke rose up from the inferno, slowly swirling and taking shape like a wet clay pot.

In a matter of seconds, The Boogeyman was floating above the water before them, the bottom of his cloak no more than a centimeter away from touching the liquid. He was completely immobile and slightly drooping, like a phantom puppet suspended in midair.

The Gorillaz band in its entirety as well as the sperm whale were paralyzed with fear. It seemed like if anyone moved a muscle, the monster would stir as well.

After a few petrifying seconds, the specter disappeared in a burst of smoke…

…only to reappear above Russel's head, with Murdoc's neck in his grasp.

The struggling bassist let out a strangled cry similar to that of the pet raven he had until 5 years ago. Russel heard the cries of his bandmates, but didn't know what was going on until he felt Murdoc's feet being lifted from his head. Russel looked above him in horror and tried to snatch the Boogeyman out of the air, but his hand passed through him like smoke. The giant withdrew his hand in a yelp of pain; it was still covered in smoke, and all 5 fingers were burned.

Back on the whale, 2D was screaming Murdoc's name in anguish, and Noodle was looking up at Murdoc determinedly, racking her brain of a way to remove him from the Boogeyman's clutches. He had wronged her, but she had an unconditional love for all her band members. She didn't want her family to be broken anymore. If she only had…

Noodle felt like she got punched in the stomach as she caught sight of a dirty scrap of paper in Murdoc's back pocket.

One of her passwords.

"RUSSEL!" she shouted up at the giant frantically, "GRAB THE PAPER!"

Russel looked at Noodle, then at the paper. His eyes widened in hopeful understanding.

"Good luck baby girl!" he called down to her as he grabbed the piece of paper from Murdoc's pocket and dropped it in Noodle's direction.

Noodle strained her eyes to see the printed text of the paper fluttering down to her. It had to be the right password. It was their only hope.

The first shards of daylight hit the falling papery fragment. "Sea…" she began to read aloud, "Sea…L…Sea Li…" She caught the paper and nearly screamed the password: "SEA LINKS!"

Her vision went white. Spots of colors flashed in her eyes, forming images that lasted a fraction of a second before she could fully register what she saw. Then came the sounds-voices of her native tongue…_positive energy traveling through…nature is balanced…good, Suzuki, let it flow through you like a song…_then music…beautiful music that moved her. She felt the music travel inside her, its warm presence growing in her stomach. It grew until it was forced upwards…

_On the Cloud of Unknowing…_

Rays of light even brighter than the sunshine peeking over the horizon burst through Noodle's mouth, eyes ears. Her mouth was agape, and her violet hair flew back from the sheer energy. She had been activated.

_My world seems open…every satellite up here watching…._

2D held on to Artie for support; the energy radiating from Noodle didn't hurt him, but passed over him like a strong wind. "NOODLE?" he yelled through the noise. She looked like she was about to explode, but he knew better than to touch her. He could somehow sense that this was meant to be. He felt strangely calm as the energy passed over him.

_But I was here from the very start…trying to find a way to your heart…._

The rays had grown so intense, the light had begun to form a sphere that completely covered her. It suddenly expanded, engulfing each and every pirate jet. They disintegrated instantly. The Boogeyman dissolved from the outside in, and for a second Murdoc, still in his grasp, caught a glimpse of the face beneath the mask. The sunken eyes…the green skin…the bald head…the pointed teeth…the inhumanly long nose that reminded him of the father he hated so much…it was his brother, Hannibal Niccals.

Hannibal existed for a second longer before he burst into smoke, never to reappear again. With nothing to support him in midair any longer, Murdoc fell toward the ocean.

_Oh, sinking love…on the Cloud of Unknowing_

Russel caught the wet-eyed bassist in his hands, then looked over at Noodle. The light coming from her receded to a thin line, then her mouth snapped shut. She fell unconscious into 2D's trembling arms.

_Waiting to see what the morning brings_

The light of dawn crept over Noodle, illuminating her face. Her bruise was gone.

_May bring sunshine on its wings_


	17. Epilogue

_3 days later…_

Murdoc walked along the pier holding a file folder loosely in his hand. A dreary grey film of clouds blanketed the morning sky, and a heavy mist crept along the wooden planks. He tried not to imagine the fog swirling and taking the shape of a cloaked figure. The image had haunted his dreams for the past few days.

The grimfaced bassist approached the shooting game booth, and sat down hesitantly on the counter. He licked his thumb and opened the file.

**Name:** Sun Moon Stars

**Address**: _

**Contact Information**: _

**Position Sought**: Rhythm guitarist

**Previous Experience**: Frontman for Punk on a Stick, Stoke-On-Punk, Punk-On-Trent, Co-Leader of The Sex Pistols Fan Club, and Iggy Pop once vomited in my shoe.

The application was meant for a competent engineer willing to replace the rather destructive one in the boiler room. However, who Murdoc called "The Boogeyman" made it clear he didn't want to fix pipes.

Murdoc scowled and massaged his forehead. How couldn't he have seen it before? Hannibal had always pummeled him for never sharing his interest in punk rock. The Boogeyman wasn't just a random Gorillaz-obsessed creeper. He was a brother who yearned to share the spotlight with his sibling.

Murdoc walked down the pier and let the file drop, with suprising gentlness, into the ocean. Little streams of water ran over the manila folder until it sunk into the sea, joining his brother's ashes from 3 days ago.

His eyes lingered on the sinking file for a moment. It's like a funeral, he thought, then pushed the thought out of his head. He turned around and briskly walked away with a spring in his step and the usual devilish look in his eye. He, Murdoc Niccals, was not going to let his heart sink along with that file.

"Faceache, Catface, Fatface ASSEMBLLLLLE FOR PRACTICE!" he shouted as he proudly burst through the door to the studio. His eyes where squintched shut as if to shield himself from his own brilliance as he entered. When he opened them, he was faced with a very sheepish looking vocalist and a blushing guitarist embraced among various musical equipment. The 3 bug-eyed musicians stared at one another for a moment before Murdoc finally opened his mouth. "I'm going to come back in one minute," he said slowly, "And when I come back, we're all going to pretend like this never happened." 2D and Noodle nodded simultaneously, still frozen in liplock.

Murdoc shut the door behind him, and Noodle and 2D relaxed against each other. "Now he knows for sure…" whispered Noodle as she pulled her tank top up higher. "Well he'd find owt soona or lata," said 2D in his normal voice, signaling to Noodle that she didn't need to whisper anymore.

Noodle glanced out of the corner of her eyes in shyness, then let out a nervous giggle. "Well if he tries to beat you up over it, I know how take care of him," she joked, clutching her front pocket that contained the password.

"Why did the light pass ova us and not kill us?" asked 2D with sudden curiosity.

"That attack was designed to vanquish what the user believed was evil," Noodle replied.

"Then how the 'ell is Murdoc still alive?" 2D blurted.

Noodle's face lit up with a knowing laugh that made her green eyes sparkle. "In the end, he risked his life to save me. I've always seen some good in Murdoc, but it was never so obvious until that moment. He's family." She started to get up. "Well it's been about a minute, so I'd better get my guit-AHH!"

2D had pulled her down against him in the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. The world dissolved into floating pink jellyfish and blue sparkling ocean as they embraced each other. 2D kissed her once-damaged eye, then lingered on her forehead, and finally captured her lips again, eliciting a squeak from Noodle.

The door suddenly burst open again. "Faceache, Catface, Fatface, ASSEMB-OH FOR THE LOVE OF-BOLLOCKS!" Murdoc cried, shielding his eyes. He slammed the door behind him a second time.

Noodle and 2D grinned at each other, then burst into silent giggles. "We should probably-" "Yeah."

Noodle helped 2D up, then reached for a shining red Les Paul guitar. She plugged it into an amplifier, then struck a few chords, escalating into a full-fledged solo. She jumped happily to the rhythm, having missed its sweet sound. 2D stood back grinning, watching his axe princess in her full glory.

"That's my cue," said Murdoc as he opened the door. Russel trailed behind him with drum sticks in hand. Russel's size was reduced enough to get through doors now, but still big enough to make the drumsticks he was holding look like chopsticks. "Tha's what I like ta hear," said Russel, smiling at Noodle as she shredded away.

"On the mic, Faceache. Russ, get your arse on the drum stool…if possible. And Noodle love, Plastic Beach," ordered a smirking Murdoc as he plugged in his bass.

Noodle beamed. It was her favorite song off the album. She changed her stance slightly, then with rapid strokes produced a nautical, distorted sound. Murdoc strummed the lead bassline along with her, shortly joined by Russel. 2D then began his haunting vocals.

_To the dark, dark seas_

_Comes the only whale_

_Watching ships go by_

_It's the day we try_

_It dosen't know_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Styrofoam deep sea landfill_

_It's a Styrofoam deap sea landfill_

_It's sort of made a computer speech_

_It's sort of made a computer speech_

_It's a Casio on a plastic beach_

_It's a Casio, sio, sio._

An instrumental break in the song allowed 2D to stop singing. "Wot do you fink we should do about…us?" 2D murmured to Noodle, his voice only audible to her through the music.

She grinned a mysterious grin that he hadn't seen in ages. "We'll play it by ear," said Noodle, then struck the final chord.

* * *

Annnd that's it! Thanks for following the story, people! I've been at it since April-I can't believe it's finally over. Once these ideas got into my head, I had to find time to type it out till the end. Thanks for motivating me, readers! The epilogue was just something silly and sweet to wrap the story up and lighten the mood. Plus the idea of the ending was in my head for months and months. thanks again!


End file.
